


Call Me Kathryn

by JanewayorNoWay



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewayorNoWay/pseuds/JanewayorNoWay
Summary: Janeway makes a simple request of Seven and it sets off a domino effect.





	Call Me Kathryn

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just silly. It's a spoof of tropes in J/7 fanfiction many of which I also have used. There's no sex. No deaths. No aliens. 
> 
> Also, because AO3 has no private messaging capability, I'm using my "notes" to inquire about redpandaprincess and Querion. They haven't posted in a long time. And I miss them. I hope everything's okay.

** READY ROOM, DAY 1, 0800 HOURS **

Captain Kathryn Janeway was cornered in her ready room by a very agitated half-Klingon. “So, I hear you told Seven she could call you Kathryn off duty.”

“Because she has no friends, Lieutenant and I wanted her to feel like she could trust me.”

“Well, I’m a little hurt, honestly. I’ve known you longer, we’ve been friends longer…”

Janeway sighed, “Fine, B’Elanna, call me Kathryn when we’re off duty.”

Lieutenant Torres grinned, “I appreciate it, Captain... Kathryn.” And she turned and left.

**MESS HALL, DAY 1, 1100 HOURS**  
Tuvok approached the Captain’s table, looking unhappy, if a Vulcan could look unhappy.

“Captain, may I join you?

“Of course, Tuvok.”

The Vulcan sat and ate quietly. Janeway watched and waited for what she assumed was going to be a conversation. But, the Vulcan simply remained in quiet contemplation.

“Is there something you wanted to discuss with me, Tuvok?”

“I understand you have allowed Seven of Nine and B’Elanna Torres to call you Kathryn as a sign of deepening friendship.”

Janeway silently groaned, “I am trying to give Seven a safe place to consult me as a friend and not the Captain. I didn’t know that I would inadvertently upset B’Elanna.”

“Ah.” The Vulcan nodded. “Of course.” He turned back to his meal.

“Tuvok? Have I hurt your feelings?”

“I am Vulcan, there are no feelings to be hurt, Captain.”

Thank god, thought Kathryn, at least my Vulcan still has his sanity.

“Although, I would like to point out that I am your oldest friend, Captain.”

“Seriously, Tuvok?”

“Yes, Kathryn.”

The Captain laughed, “Oh god, fine, when we’re off duty. Call me Kathryn.”

When Janeway saw a weepy Neelix approaching her table, she immediately excused herself and escaped the mess hall.

**HOLODECK 2 – DAY 7 – 2100 HOURS**  
By the end of the week, Captain Kathryn Janeway had agreed to let just about everyone on Voyager use her given name when off duty. It had started as a way to bring Seven closer to her in what she hoped would be a long, slow, effort to welcome an intimate relationship with the Borg, but, it turned out she’d only made everyone else jealous.

She now dreaded going anywhere on the ship during her off duty hours. “Kathryn! Good to see you below decks!” Said ensign whatever-his-name-was. “Kathryn, have you had a chance to read my fanfiction about Captain Kirk and Spock?” No. No she had not. Goddammit people.

And, to make matters worse, the ex-Borg had not picked up on any of Janeway’s subtle clues that she wished to date her and cultivate a relationship…

“Seven, I was thinking it would be nice, if, instead of Velocity, we went on a hike and had a picnic.”

The gorgeous 6-foot blonde stared at her, “That seems an inefficient use of our holodeck time, Captain.”

“It’s Kathryn off duty, remember?”

“Perhaps we can play Crush Ball instead, Kathryn, if you are growing bored with Velocity.”

“Crush Ball? I… it’s a little violent, Seven. I was thinking something more… quiet, more… romantic.”

“We could play Crush Ball in a forest.”

Janeway sighed, “No, that’s not what I’m saying.” God. Sometimes Seven could be so dense.

**SANDRINES DAY 10 – 1900 HOURS**  
Kathryn had finally gotten the nerve up to invite Seven of Nine to Sandrine’s for dinner and dancing. As she strode towards the holodeck in her royal-blue silk dress, her steel-gray eyes flashed minty-blue as she thought of the cornflower-blue eyes of her young protégé in her ice-blue biosuit. ‘That’s a lot of blue,’ Kathryn thought, as she stepped inside Sandrine’s.

“Hey everybody! Kathy’s here!” Some crewman yelled out. Janeway made a mental note to blow that crewman out of an airlock later. She nodded in greeting and searched for Seven.

“Hey, Kathryn, come play pool!” Tom Paris called to her.

“I’m looking for someone…”

“Come on, Kathryn, just one round!” echoed B’Elanna.

Oh god. What had she gotten herself into? All these children pushing in towards her, wanting to be loved the most by their Captain. It was overwhelming, and she just wanted to get to Seven who was standing off to the side in the shadows. Behind a plant. ‘Seven is a little odd sometimes,’ thought Kathryn. ‘She spends a lot of time tucked in behind plants in the mess hall or Sandrine’s, observing people.’ As Harry Kim moved toward her, Janeway couldn’t take it anymore.

“STOP!” She commanded. “I immediately rescind my invitation to address me as Kathryn! Off duty, on duty, I am your Captain. I only told Seven she could call me Kathryn because I’M TRYING TO GET A DATE WITH HER! It was supposed to be a private thing, like, ‘Oh, it’s so cool to call the Captain by her first name, it’s kind of intimate.’ but, our resident ex -Borg here is a little slow on the uptake, so, no more hints. Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One, will you go on a date with me?”

Seven smiled, “That would be most acceptable, Captain.”

“We’re off duty, call me Kathryn.”

“Kathryn.”

Janeway then looked at all the eager faces in the crowd, “Unless any of you are willing to embark on an intimate relationship with me, and, believe me, it’s not fun being in a relationship with me. I’m bossy, the ship comes first, I’m prone to mood swings and long dark periods of depression—"

“Captain?” Seven called out, “This does not sound appealing--”

“Not with you, Seven, it’s going to be wonderful, trust me. Meet me in my quarters?”

**CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS - 2100**  
Janeway collapsed back on the bed, having just had 19 of the biggest orgasm of her life. Where Seven of Nine learned to use her tongue like that was a mystery. The Captain had not been selfish, having lovingly brought Seven to 23 orgasms before allowing her to pleasure the Captain.

“Oh, god, Seven. That was fantastic. I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“As have I, Kathryn.”

They held each other in their arms as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “I should be more direct more often,” the Captain whispered.

“You misunderstand. I knew what you were implying the entire time, Kathryn. I simply felt that things come too easily to you because you are the Captain. I wanted to make you work for me. I believe I am worth it.”

“Oh, you are, sweetheart, you definitely are.”

THE END.


End file.
